


Сердце Ведьмы - триллер-отоме-игра с Системой

by Evanithe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Banter, F/M, Flirting, LitRPG, OOC, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Seduction, Tragicomedy, Tsundere, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Game Mechanics, Yandere, Геймлит, Нездоровые отношения, Отклонения от канона, Соблазнение/Ухаживания, Флирт, Цундэрэ, Яндэрэ, ангст, повествование от первого лица, реинкарнация, стеб, трагикомедия, упоминания смертей
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Что значит, я переродилась в мире яндере-отоме-игры и должна пройти её, чтобы вернуться в свой мир?! Почему все милые парни из игры вдруг стали опасными маньяками-убийцами, жаждущими вырезать моё сердце?! Ноэль, ну хоть ты остался тем милым уси-пуси-парнем, верно? Я выбираю тебя!Система: [[ Ноэль Левин – секретный рут. Откроется по завершении основных рутов. ]]Не-е-е-е-е-е-ет!!!
Relationships: ???/Claire Elford, All/Claire Elford, Ashe Bradley/Claire Elford, Claire Elford/Noel Levine, Claire Elford/Sirius Gibson, Wilardo Adler/Claire Elford
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Лёгкая история с налётом мрачности. Немного извращённых характеров и хэдканоны идут комплектом.  
> По сути это история о девушке, попавшей в мир, являющийся симбиозом некой отоме-игры и оригинального фандома, с привязкой к Системе. У неё есть основной квест - мотивы, зачем он нужен, на момент начала истории не известны - который она обязательно должна выполнить.  
> Возможно, я когда-нибудь напишу эту отоме-игру, пропитанную сахаром и романтикой. Возможно нет. Посмотрим. Если кто вдруг захочет присоединиться к воплощению этой идеи и ускорить процесс - милости прошу.

«Сердце Ведьмы» - популярная отоме-игра. Сюжет крутится вокруг героини, собиравшей цветы в лесу, когда её застал врасплох неожиданный дождь. Решив найти место, где можно укрыться, она обнаружила таинственный особняк, в котором познакомилась с немного загадочными и весьма эксцентричными четырьмя красавчиками на любой вкус. Загадочным образом двери особняка закрылись, отрезав героев от настоящего мира и заперев в ином измерении. Вынужденные проживать под одной крышей, группа людей узнавала друг друга всё лучше и лучше, решала загадки вместе и искала способ покинуть злосчастное место, неожиданно населившееся демонами. К концу игры героиня узнавала своё прошлое, что она – истинная владелица особняка. Она находила своего названого брата, вспоминала лучшего друга детства и оставалась жить там вместе с выбранной игроком «целью». Конечно, существовал и базовый исход игры, если игрок не выбирал себе любимчика, тогда всё завершалось тем, что героиня счастливо жила в особняке с названым братом, а остальные персонажи иногда к ней заглядывали, чтобы узнать дела и выпить чаю с тортиком. Вот такая милая и очень добрая игра с печальной предысторией, завершившаяся по-настоящему сладким финалом. Однако...

 _«Что это такое?!»_.

Я неожиданно очнулась в незнакомом месте в окружении мужчин, чьи лица мне показались знакомыми. Они вежливо улыбались и поглядывали на меня с беспокойством, видимо, заметив, что со мной что-то не так. _«Погодите, это же...»_.

> 【 Добро пожаловать в игру «Сердце Ведьмы»! 】

В моей голове прозвучал радостный(?) механический голос словно гром с ясного неба, вынудив вздрогнуть, а следом в воздухе всплыл прямоугольник с аналогичным текстом, будто из какой-нибудь игры. Хотя... почему будто? Это существо только что сказало, что это и есть игра!

Что происходит? Я только что была в центре оживлённого города, как я оказалась в этом непонятном месте? Кто-то без моего разрешения надел на меня шлем виртуальной реальности? Но технологии ещё не настолько хороши, чтобы всё было так реалистично!

> 【 Система приветствует **истинного** игрока и желает успешно завершить три основных и три побочных рута! 】

Хм, почему слово «истинный» выделено? Ладно, неважно. Это же моя любимая игра! Ах, неужели я увижу вживую своих любимых персонажей и побываю на месте главной героини? Это же просто прекрасно!

Системный голос поспешил меня расстроить:

> 【 Эта игра в жанре триллер-детектив рейтинга PG-13. В зависимости от действий игрока рейтинг может подняться до R-17 или даже R+. Так что система настоятельно рекомендует хосту быть крайне осторожным в своих действиях! 】

> 【 В этом мире вы можете умереть не один раз. Это будет происходить часто. Уровень боли и страданий переданы со стопроцентной точностью, так что по завершению игрок либо обретёт высокий болевой порог, либо сойдёт с ума. Настоятельно просим, не сходите с ума до окончания сеанса. Система не несёт ответственности за ваше психическое здоровье. 】

С каждой следующей всплывающей табличкой механический голос в моей голове казался всё более холодным и отчуждённым, безжалостным. Я уже была напугана до такого состояния, что меня бил озноб, а ноги еле держали, норовя согнуться. Зачем... зачем говорить нечто подобное с самого начала?..

 _«...Нет! Это правильно!»_. Я решительно мотнула головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на чувство тревоги, и попыталась взять себя в руки. _«Подобные предупреждения отнюдь не лишние. Это сродни дисклеймерам: бла-бла-бла, стены жестокости и откровенного насилия, которые будет неприятно лицезреть вашим бабушкам, беременным кошкам и чувствительным людям»_.

Однако... я не хочу в этом участвовать. Кто в здравом уме согласиться участвовать в игре, предлагающей умереть, испытав при этом все предсмертные мучения? Да и триллер предполагает, что... кто-то захочет убить меня и... преуспеет в этом?!

Я оглянулась, испуганно оглядывая присутствующих, здесь были одни знакомые лица: путешественники Эш Брэдли и Вилардо Адлер, ворчливый хозяин таинственного особняка ведьмы – Сириус Гибсон, и... Ноэль Левайн, возненавидевший людей демон. Я так хорошо знала их потому, что они были героями визуальной новеллы. В этом замкнутом пространстве особняка ведьмы больше людей нет, а единственная опасность, от которой именно они всегда защищали главную героиню – это демоны. Да и... демоны никогда не нападали на героиню, поскольку она была очень дружелюбной, могла постоять за себя и всегда старалась им помочь, пускай предварительно треснув по башке, чтобы охладить их пыл и желание навредить ей. А если и нападали, то это были заскриптованные сцены «дама в беде». Иными словами... единственная реальная опасность может исходить только от людей.

> 【 Система хвалит игрока за быстрый анализ! 】

_«И что, ты мне дашь теперь какой-нибудь бонус? Что насчёт, например... бессмертия, а?»_

> 【 Отказано! 】

Ух... В любом случае. Я отказываюсь в этом участвовать! Даже если вы утверждаете, что я могу умирать сколько угодно раз, я – боюсь боли! Я не хочу ни в чём подобном участвовать! Верни меня обратно в мой мир, моё время и оттуда, откуда вы меня забрали!

> 【 То есть... игрок хочет, чтобы его вернули в загробный мир? 】

Что?..

Я поёжилась, почувствовав мурашки на затылке. Плохой знак. О чем она, черт побери, говорит? Какой ещё загробный мир? Я... я... я умерла?..

— Эй, Клэр, что такое? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

На мои плечи легли чужие руки, и я подняла взгляд. Чарующий своей идеальной внешностью биссёнена блондин смотрел нежным обеспокоенным взглядом, а его пальцы ощутимо подрагивали. _«Почему дрожишь ты, когда должна я?»_. Это вызвало во мне смешанные чувства – я одновременно была благодарна за проявленную заботу и злилась. Но не на него.

Я вздёрнула подбородок и дерзко улыбнулась, но наверняка улыбка была горькой: _«В таком случае я могу остаться с ним, и он защитит меня ото всех. Ноэль – самый верный среди всех поклонников героини! Он не позволит и волосу упасть с моей головы! Поэтому... я отказываюсь участвовать в этой игре и предпочту всегда держаться за него!»_

> 【 Ах, **как романтично**! 】

Неожиданно раздались свисты и всякие праздничные звуки, какие бывают на свадьбах. Как и всегда, ни одно действие системы никто не увидел и не услышал, кроме меня.

> 【 Ах, как же жаль... Но если вы откажетесь участвовать, вас ждёт только _смерть_. Эта душа не получит шанса на повторное перерождение и будет на протяжении следующих четырёх тысяч лет _гореть в адском пламени_. 】

_«Ах ты! Какого чёрта ты мне сейчас угрожаешь?!»_ — я отчётливо слышала нотки угрозы в голосе системы, а окно в этот раз вместо привычного светло-голубого окаймления и шрифта, а также темно-серого фона, было залито красными мрачными оттенками. Похоже, адреналин в моей крови от происходящей жути так подскочил, что меня не напугало это, а только разозлило. За что мне, по-твоему, гореть в аду?! Я за всю жизнь не сделала ничего плохого, чтобы меня отправили в ад! Я ничем это не заслужила! Да я пожалуюсь на тебя твоему начальству!

Последовало длительное затишье, за это время я успела присесть за стол в окружении трепетно хлопочущего вокруг меня Ноэля, который был взволнован состоянием своей «любимой Клэр». Спустя время снова раздался спокойный механический голос, похоже, система пыталась со мной договориться:

> 【 Не желаете выслушать условия игры? 】

Я нахмурилась: _«Ты всё ещё не ответила, почему я вообще оказалась в это втянута!»_. На что раздался смешок:

> 【 Вам не повезло. Игроки отбираются случайным образом. Основной критерий выборки – чтобы это была Клэр Элфорд. 】

Эти слова резонировали в моей голове, отдаваясь эхом. Клэр... Элфорд?.. Это...

> 【 Это ваше настоящее имя до прихода в этот мир.】

_«Я... Теперь я вспомнила»_. Осознание накатило на меня прохладной волной воспоминаний. Мой настоящий мир – современная Япония. Моё детство, мои школьные годы, выпускные экзамены и одинокая жизнь – всё это... память обо всём этом вернулась ко мне. Это были скучные двадцать семь лет жизни самого обычного человека, но меня они вполне устраивали. Я радовалась каждому дню и каждой минуте, прожитой в том мире. И пускай я была немного не совсем социальна… предпочитала не вылезать из дома в течение недели, играясь в визуальные новеллы и делясь с подписчиками впечатлениями, однако я всё ещё любила эту мирную и спокойную жизнь, полную обыденных вещей и бытовых трудностей. Пока… редкая попытка социального взаимодействия не погубила меня. В один яркий солнечный день, когда мы с давним другом договорились встретиться около станции, на меня напал преступник с ножом. Это было болезненно. Он успел нанести несколько ударов прежде, чем его скрутили и увезли. Как бы доктора не пытались меня спасти, я всё равно умерла. Это была такая же случайность, как и то, что меня затянуло в эту игру.

 _«Так какой мне смысл во всём этом участвовать, если я уже мертва?»_. Раздались звуки фанфар от довольной системы, которая радовалась, что я наконец задала этот вопрос. Она тотчас разразилась воодушевляющим монологом, будто рекламировала продукт, который ей в срочном порядке нужно продать именно сегодня, иначе её уволят:

> 【 У вас есть смысл бороться, мастер! В случае вашей победы вам будет позволено переродиться. И это не просто возможность продолжить свой путь, но вы сможете выбрать, кем вы станете в следующей жизни и где появитесь на свет! То, чего не было ни у кого из живых существ – возможность выбрать свои корни – не доступная более никому! 】

Я с сомнением изогнула бровь: _«Я смогу стать кем угодно?»_.

Система поспешила подтвердить, казалось, если бы у неё было тело, она бы активно закивала головой: 

> 【 Верно! Абсолютно в кого и во что угодно! Но только один раз. 】

То есть если я захочу стать принцессой, духовным культиватором, фениксом, камнем или даже мужчиной, мне это будет позволено?!

> 【 Какие-то у вас… _странные_ желания, но… Да, всё это возможно. 】

_«Хо-хо-хо-хо-хо-хо~»_ — в моей голове проносились бесчисленные образы разных людей и мистических тварей, жизнь которых я бы возможно хотела опробовать. Ах, даже в такой ситуации я думаю об этом как о пакете услуг или обновлении, а не о чём-то действительно важном и серьёзном. Стоит задуматься об этом, а не дурачиться! Но я полагаю у меня ещё будет время обдумать это прежде, чем момент реализации наступит.

Четыре тысячи лет в адском пламени, либо выборочная реинкарнация. Что ж, выбор очевиден. Никто не стал бы думать в такой ситуации. Конечно, я хочу эту реинкарнацию! В любом случае в своё мёртвое тело мне уже не вернуться. Остаётся двигаться только вперёд.

> 【 Хороший настрой, мастер! 】

— Мисс Клэр, вы в порядке?

Ко мне и Ноэлю, скромно сидевшим за столом и державшим друг друга за руки, подошёл очень обеспокоенный на вид Эш.

« _Эш… Самая малоприятная ветка отоме-игры»_. Разработчики умудрились потрепать игрокам нервы, сделав прохождение на «правдивую» концовку довольно неочевидным и приправив этот рут впечатляющим количеством плохих и ужасных концовок, в которых героиня либо умирает, либо жестоко умирает, либо умирает при несчастном случае, либо живёт как кукла в его руках. Поскольку да, Эш Брэдли… не самый хороший человек. Даже для того, чтобы выйти на смертельную концовку с Вилардо, нужно приложить определённые усилия, но для этого парня этих усилий не требуется. Он с распростёртыми объятиями принимает всех игроков, в конце концов вонзая им нож в спину. Он ведёт их до самого финала за руку, будучи нежным и страстным кавалером, а потом достаёт свои скелеты из шкафа, чтобы освободить место для героини. Своего рода **чёрная романтика**. 

Многие девушки визжали от восторга. Да и я тоже каюсь в этом грехе. Психопаты в художественных и литературных произведениях всегда заставляли моё сердце пропускать удар, если были хорошо прописаны. А Эш... чертовски хорошо прописан! Это банальный, но всё равно чарующий образ «плохого парня» с трагичной предысторией, побудившей его закрыть и ожесточить своё сердце. Невероятно трогательная и цепляющая за душу история. Впрочем, биография каждого персонажа «Сердце ведьмы» чарующе прекрасна.

Всё это не изменяет того, что я не хотела бы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Моя жизнь мне всё ещё дороже… пускай я и мертва. Я уже знаю, что этот особняк полон убийц. Этот насквозь фальшивый взгляд меня больше не обманет! Ты не сможешь обмануть меня снова!

— Думаю, с ней всё нормально, — внезапно надо мной нависла тень, отбрасываемая высокой фигурой Вилардо, заслонившего меня от Эша, который уже тянул ко мне свои руки. Лицо зеленоволосого мужчины заметно напряглось, не сумев сохранить естественную улыбку и потемнев – похоже, он был недоволен этим поворотом.

> 【 _**Системное уведомление!**_  
>  Прогресс по руту Вилардо: **2%**.  
>  Эш Брэдли **+15** очков заинтересованности. 】

Чего? Захват уже начался?! И какого чёрта ты начисляешь очки от Эша, если мы начинаем с Вилардо?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку игра японская, давайте примем за условность, что героиня – японка. Хотя писать о нации, о которой знаешь только по аниме, литературе и играм и в чьей культуре ничего не понимаешь, не самое верное решение.
> 
> В 【 скобочках 】 всплывающие таблички от Системы.  
> В █ квадратах █ голос Системы.


	2. Перерождение

Прибыв в этот мир, для меня многое было новым. Система не может читать все мои мысли — только особенно громкие или целенаправленно адресованные по отношению к ней. Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, как это работает, но реализовано здорово. Также вокруг меня по первому призыву появляются летающие, будто плавающие по воздуху панели и таблички с информацией, которая мне нужна.

Например. _«Система, открой статистику»_.

Передо мной на удобном расстоянии — так что её можно коснуться рукой — возникла плавающая панель, на которой были изображены девять вертикальных измерительных шкал с именами, чиби-аватарами и краткими пометками подле каждой. Четыре из них представляли «классические цели захвата», которые присутствовали в основной отоме-игре, это были главные герои — загадочные путешественники Эш Брэдли и Вилардо Адлер, хозяин особняка Элфордов Сириус Гибсон и… ещё один загадочный путешественник, Ноэль Левайн. Следующие четыре шкалы были посвящены известным демонам игры — чистокровным Зизель и Рууж и «ненавистникам» Шарлотте и Лайм. По игре «ненавистники» были демонами человеческого происхождения — люди, умершие с ненавистью к собственной расе и обречённые после смерти переживать агонию своих предсмертных мук. К моему удивлению, похоже, что демонов тоже можно «захватывать»? Это звучит странно, но, видимо, Система толерантна ко всем видам отношений. Это не так важно. Пока что все шкалы были по нулям, рядом с каждой стояло число « **0%** ».

Говоря о девятой шкале… она выглядела странно. Маскот этого персонажа представлял собой чёрную фигуру с очертаниями улыбки в том месте, где предположительно расположено лицо. _«Кто это? Я не помню такого персонажа в игре»_.

В целом не понятно, что из себя представляют эти шкалы. Создаётся ощущение, будто это любвиметры, но нигде об этом не написано. Стоит ли мне предположить, что моя обывательская догадка верна, и оставить этот вопрос? Я не знаю. И никто мне не ответит. Раз наименования нет, Система вряд ли ответит. Я уже успела заметить, что она очень жадная, когда дело касается нюансов игры. Будто у неё челлендж — как можно сильнее усложнить жизнь игроку. Впрочем… оно и разумно. Ведь на кону стоит «реинкарнация мечты». Поэтому и усилий ради того, чтобы её заполучить, придётся приложить много.

Возвращаясь к загадочному персонажу. В отличие от остальных, рядом с его шкалой стояли вопросительные знаки вместо указания числа в процентах. Имя и описание также были искажены символами на незнакомом мне языке. Также верхняя планка его «любвиметра» отсутствовала, будто он мог переполниться и пролиться, если бы шкала наполнялась жидкостью. _«Полагаю, я узнаю, кто это, когда придёт время, но всё же уточню… Система, это что?»_

 **Система:** █ Эта часть игры в данный момент заблокирована █

Как я и думала. Похоже, эта Система старается копировать каноны визуальных новелл. Это не редкость, что помимо «главного каста» в игру добавляют секретных персонажей. Обычно для их открытия требуется выполнить какие-то условия, либо совершить определённый порядок действий, чтобы «стриггерить» секретку. Это подогревает интерес игроков проходить игру на все сто процентов. Например, в отоме-игре «Амнезия: Воспоминания» для того, чтобы «заарканить» Укио, было необходимо пройти финалы четырёх главных персонажей. Мне бы хотелось надеяться, что история этого секретного персонажа меня порадует хотя бы на десятую часть так же, как история Укио, но… что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

Если Система придерживается канонов отоме-игр, она не станет повторять рут дважды. Это значит, что секретный персонаж не может быть Эшем, Вилардо, Сириусом или Ноэлем, он также не может быть никем из девушек-демонов, да и… фигура в общем-то мужская (если это не томбой, конечно, тогда да, секретный рут может принадлежать девушке). Я знаю все руты оригинальной отоме-игры, поскольку проходила их и у меня всегда была отменная память на всякие подобные глупости, однако… Помимо обозначенных четырех главных героев в игре не было других мужчин. Разве что Николас Левайн, но… Система, ты серьёзно? Если за секретным рутом будет прятаться этот человек, я потребую вернуть мне деньги!

_«Когда же эта информация станет доступной? Система, ты же уведомишь меня, когда появится возможность выйти на ветку тайного персонажа?»_

Раздался всё тот же холодный и лишённый всяких эмоций **голос системы:** █ Эта информация в данный момент заблокирована. █

 _«Да тебя заклинило на «заблокирована-заблокирована-заблокирована», что ли?! Угрх…»_. Я несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, чтобы успокоиться. Иногда эти безжалостные и скупые ответы очень раздражали.

Система, я могу не входить в особняк Элфордов? Что мешает «Клэр Элфорд» укрыться от дождя не в каком-то странном и подозрительном особняке посреди леса, а добежать до города, из которого она пришла? Посуди сама — это самое разумное решение! Кто бы стал заходить в непонятный дом в лесу? Только безумец!

 **Система:** █ Вы не можете так поступить, иначе ваша душа будет гореть в адском пламени. █

> 【 _**Помните**_ , хост не должен отклоняться от образа поведения Клэр Элфорд.  
> Если игрок будет вести себя странно, уходя в ООС, ваша душа… 】

Прежде, чем бегущие строчки текста успели напечатать, а голос озвучить уже впившиеся за последние несколько часов мне в мозг слова, я сделала это за неё: _«Сгорит в адском пламени и не получит шанс на перерождение, да-да-да, я в курсе, спасибо, очень полезная информация»_.

Ох, это правда неприятно. Я не была особо религиозной при жизни в моём, цивилизованном мире, но слова системы меня действительно пугают. Это тело не принадлежит мне. А значит, пускай «души» как таковой нет, но сознание нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Мне бы не хотелось переживать вечность психологические муки и страдания…

Теперь, когда я знала своё имя, я помнила, как в прошлой жизни погибла. Какой-то психопат убил меня средь бела дня в общественном месте. Вокруг было много людей — это был будний день и улица неподалёку от метро. Умирая, я с иронией думала только о том, что выходить из дома было моей огромнейшей ошибкой в той жизни. Как писал знаменитый поэт: «Не выходи из дома — не совершай ошибку», и он был чертовски прав в тот момент. Мне было почти двадцать семь, и меня действительно, как и героиню игры, звали… Клэр Элфорд. Это осознание всё ещё вызывает у меня мурашки. Я была обычной девчонкой, любила играть в видеоигры, пачками проходила отоме, читала мангу и ранобэ. Самый типичный отаку. Моим пассивным заработком был стриминг, благодаря которому я уже несколько лет не покидала пределов своей маленькой ламповой квартирки. К сожалению, в тот день мне необходимо было встретиться с другом, приехавшим ради меня из другой префектуры. И я не могла не прийти. Я даже не успела дойти до места нашей встречи, когда это произошло.

Именно так погибла «Клэр Элфорд», чуточку популярная стримерша-обозреватель отоме-игр.

Потому, когда я вновь открыла глаза и осознала, что нахожусь средь цветочных полей, я была ошеломлена. Одежда на мне, короткие голубые волосы и это поле прекраснейших цветов были очень знакомыми. Не так давно я проходила отоме-игру, которая называлась… «Сердце Ведьмы». Да, даже не помня своей личности, я чётко могла вспомнить какую-то там отоме-игру — такова уж я и моя дырявая голова.

Я сразу вспомнила бесчисленное множество прочитанных мною ранобэ о переселенцах в другие миры, которые чудесным образом перерождались и обретали воспоминания, а затем начинали изменять сюжет игр в свою пользу — осознанно или нет. Потому, будучи уверенной в своей способности идентифицировать фэндомы по мельчайшим кадрам вплоть до ориентирования по одной лишь показанной губе персонажа, я даже обрадовалась. Ведь меня не занесло в какую-нибудь хоррор-игру или историю со сплошь печальными концовками, я не стала злодейкой или пушечным мясом. Одежда на этом теле чётко идентифицировала меня как главную героиню. _«Ореол главной героини»_ со мной, а значит, мне не страшна никакая беда! Так ведь?

Но радоваться долго мне было не суждено, потому что буквально через секунду я услышала инородный звук, встречаемый в играх. Звук уведомления. Ничто в этом дремучем лесу не способно издать нечто подобное. Интернет в таких местах не ловит. И следом механический синтезированный компьютером голос изрёк:

> 【 Приветствуем истинного игрока! 】
> 
> 【 Сосуд: Клэр Элфорд. Возраст сосуда: 23 года.  
> Окружающие декорации: игра на rpg-maker «Сердце Ведьмы»  
> мистический хоррор-детектив, разработанный BlueStar Entertainment.  
> Локация: лес перед зловещим особняком.  
> Локатор обнаружил поблизости две цели захвата! 】
> 
> 【 Истинный игрок был призван в этот мир, чтобы «захватить» три основных и три побочных цели.  
> Приз за прохождение миссии — выборочная реинкарнация.  
> Также по мере прохождения игрок может обнаружить дополнительные и секретные задания, за выполнение которых будет отдельная награда.
> 
> В случае провала миссии душа истинного игрока будет гореть в адском пламени на протяжении следующих четырёх сотен лет, а также будет лишена возможности переродиться в новом теле и расщеплена на атомы.
> 
> Игрок обязуется не отходить от образа персонажа настолько, чтобы его смогли заподозрить другие.  
> Подробности пользовательского соглашения читайте в справке.
> 
> Система формально желает вам удачи! Постарайтесь! 】

Мистический… хоррор? Почему это мистический хоррор?! Разве это не розовая отоме для девушек?! …Ну, с натяжкой ту отоме можно было назвать мистическим детективом, но явно не хоррором. Как ни как, там были демоны и были загадки, а целью игры было узнать происхождение главной героини и сложить предыстории персонажей, поняв, что их связала сама судьба. Насколько сюжет отоме реализован в этом параллельном мире?

Вместо того чтобы продолжить задаваться этими вопросами, я поднялась из цветочной травы и направилась к видневшейся впереди тропе. Очевидно, здесь не так часто ходили люди — эту узкую тропку едва было видно, лишь её очертания. Это и не удивительно, ведь все знают, что в этом лесу живёт ведьма — никто не сунется в лес ведьмы.

_«Система, не могла бы ты подробнее объяснить, что от меня требуется?»_

**Система:** █╷ ╸ ╹ ╺ ╻ ╼ ╽ ╸ ╹ ╺ █

Было похоже на то, что она не хотела этим заниматься. Слушай, за что тебе вообще платят, если, конечно, платят? Если тебя что-то не устраивает, верни меня назад в мой мир и оставь в покое. Наконец, начали понемногу всплывать очередные квадратные «пузыри»*.

> 【 С каждым прохождением, у игрока будет в среднем _неделя_ на то, чтобы влюбить в себя выбранную цель. Это ограничение установлено не системой, а игровым миром — по прохождении определённого количества дней особняк Элфордов исчезнет, упав в мир демонов, и игрок не сможет продолжить свой «захват». 】
> 
> 【 Игрок может использовать _любые методы для достижения цели_ , если они не сильно противоречат образу Клэр Элфорд. 】

Но постой… если я сейчас впервые зайду в особняк, то все персонажи, за исключением Ноэля, впервые меня встретят. Да и перед Ноэлем можно оправдаться, что «время меняет людей». Так зачем нужно это условие?

> 【 Напоминаем игроку, что за вами 24/7 следят демоны, которые знакомы с Клэр Элфорд больше пятидесяти лет, прожитых ею во временной петле. По этой причине игроку следует придерживаться образа перед всеми объектами взаимодействия и, желательно, даже наедине с самим собой. 】

_«Ох, это прозвучало достаточно жутко»._

Всё равно не понимаю. Я и есть Клэр Элфорд. Если следовать по строго писанному закону, то невозможно, чтобы я отошла от канона поведения самой себя, так как я и есть героиня этой игры, разве это не так, система?

 **Система:** █╷ ╸ ╹ ╺ ╻ ╼ ╽ ╸ ╹ ╺ █

Похоже, она поняла, что я пытаюсь загнать её в бюрократический ад, и не стала поддаваться. Эх, жаль, а ведь почти получилось. Спустя несколько минут я всё же получила ответ, аккурат в это время на горизонте показался впечатляющих размеров особняк посреди леса:

> 【 Игрок не должен позволить объектам взаимодействия заподозрить, что игрок знает больше, чем может знать Клэр Элфорд. Иными словами, игрок никоим действием не должен раскрыть того, что знает будущие события. 】

Это объяснение приемлемо. То есть ты говоришь, что я могу вести себя как обычно? Хах! Я улыбнулась улыбкой победительницы, по привычке откинув волосы назад. Но моя рука откинула пустоту, вызвав ощущение неловкости. В прошлой жизни у меня были длинные волосы… Сложно привыкнуть к такому существенному изменению.

 **Система:** █ Вы в порядке? █

Похоже, она беспокоится за меня. _«Да. Мне всего лишь немного грустно и дискомфортно»_. Это нормально. Ведь совсем недавно я была жива и жила в двадцать первом веке. А сейчас я посреди леса в теле юной девушки, как две капли воды похожей на меня. Кто бы не почувствовал мурашки по коже?

Но я здесь явно не ради этого. Я так понимаю, меня вызвали, чтобы сломать детектив и превратить его в отоме. Я, самопровозглашённый мастер прохождений отоме-игр, берусь за это дело! Ни одна цель не уйдёт от меня со спокойным сердцем!

…Тогда я ещё не подозревала, что милые парни из отоме окажутся жестокими убийцами из игры на rpg-maker, о которой я ничего не знала и которую впоследствии я прокляну ещё не один раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *облака с текстом в комиксах часто называют «пузырями». Они бывают самых разных и креативных форм, но здесь конкретно используются квадратные.


	3. Извращенка

— Открой рот. — Раздался холодный голос, всё также лишённый каких-либо сильных эмоций, будто человека, отдавшего приказ, не особо волновало, будет ли он исполнен.

Я послушно разомкнула губы и с удовольствием приняла десертную ложечку, проглотив кусочек кремового торта. _«Ах, эта жизнь прекрасна~♥!»_

 **Система:** █ Хозяйка, не расслабляйтесь. Если вы будете неосторожны, вас _убьют_. █

Как можно понять, мы уже в более-менее сносных отношениях с системой. 

_«Да о чём ты говоришь, кто посмеет меня тронуть, когда рядом со мной такой очаровательный «старший братик»? Какие бы угрюмые физиономии он не строил, этот мальчик не сможет устоять перед моей невинностью. Гляди, уголки его глаз порозовели! Он определённо смущается и счастлив. Моэ-моэ…»_

В данный момент этот угрюмый парень вынужден кормить меня с ложечки, поскольку проиграл в споре. Не сказать, что он делает это без удовольствия. _«Спасибо, Эш. Это был блестящий навык!»_. Воспользовавшись хитростью Эша, которой он меня любезно научил, я смогла обмануть этого честного молодого человека. Эш на удивление очень добр, когда дело касается каких-то развлечений, он любит учить других и устраивать авантюры. Похоже, главная героиня и Эш сходятся именно на этой почве – Клэр часто подражает Эшу в поведении и копирует его позы, возможно, сама того не осознавая. Думаю, такое поведение будет полезным, когда мы будем проходить его рут. А сейчас я всецело наслаждаюсь порозовевшими уголками глаз Вилардо. Ах, он такой милашка!

 **Система:** █ Хозяйка, дружеское напоминание: Вилардо Адлер – _один из убийц_. Он убил Клэр Элфорд **2749** раз. █

Ах да… 

Казалось, можно было услышать, как с хрустальным звуком разбились мои блаженные ожидания. Я застыла, не в силах прийти в себя и совладать с этим потрясением. Снова. Это происходило каждый раз, как система напоминала мне. Вилардо в замешательстве слегка наклонил голову, посмотрев на меня, этим жестом спрашивая, что не так, почему моё лицо вдруг посинело, а руки задрожали, не в силах удержать даже простую ложку. Его пальцы перехватили мою руку, помогая мне не уронить кусочек торта. Я попыталась бросить ему обнадёживающий взгляд, но вряд ли это вышло правдоподобно.

 **Система:** █ Вы тренировались с парнем, убившим вас 4583 раза, а теперь расслабленно едите с ложечки и наслаждаетесь компанией парня, который убил вас 27 **49** раз. 】 — Система фыркнула. — 【 Ещё одна смерть, и будет _юбилей_. Хозяйка, вы в своём уме? Система выражает беспокойство за судьбу своей непутёвой хозяйки. Справится ли она с этой миссией? █

Эта чёртова система стала чересчур разговорчивой! Заткнись!!! Не ты ли хотела, чтобы я соблазняла убийц? Это было твоё чертово желание! Где мой обещанный Ноэль? Где мой уси-пусечка Ноэль?!

 **Система:** █ ╷ ╸ ╹ ╺ ╻ ╼ ╽ ╸ ╹ ╺ █

Поняв, что подлая двуличная система не собирается продолжать этот разговор, я мотнула головой, забыв о ней, и очаровательно улыбнулась, стрельнув глазами в юношу напротив.

Ах, эта юная внешность так прекрасна, плюс, у этого тела есть чит – природное очарование, разящее наповал даже самое холодное сердце! Не стоит удивляться, что рука, державшая ложку, едва заметно дрогнула, а фигура на мгновение застыла, не в силах выдержать этот сердечный удар. Бедный Вилардо, однажды от избытка милоты Клэр он точно сляжет с инфарктом… хе-хе.

Клэр Элфорд, пришедшая в особняк, была такой милой и сердечной девушкой, так какой же мерзавец посмеет её обидеть? Единственный минус этой девушки, который я успешно пофиксила, это отсутствие женственности. Пускай она надевала платье, предложенное Сириусом, всякий раз, когда выходила из комнаты, но на ней оно было сложно мешок из-под картошки. Девушкам придаёт женственности вовсе не наряд и украшения. Клэр должна была и вести себя с грацией кошки и ранимостью хрустальной туфельки, демонстрируя свою слабость прекрасного пола и позволяя этим бугаям себя защищать. …Но быть «дамой в беде» также нужно в меру, иначе кто-то может обвинить меня в бесполезности и возненавидеть. Это весьма тонкая грань между элегантной беспомощностью и мусорным существованием. Пример подобного можно найти в благородных леди около-средневековых историй, которые оставались прекрасны, но в нужный час могли схватиться за револьвер и прострелить обидчику черепушку. Да, такими женщинами я восхищаюсь! Опасная роковая красота!

Насладившись рябью в тёмных глазах юноши, я, не собираясь ждать, пока он придёт в себя, «укусила» следующий кусочек торта с ложки, которую он держал. Я нарочно задержалась, демонстративно касаясь языком прохладного металла. 

**Вилардо:** ………

 **Система:** █ Моя хозяйка – извращенка! Звоните в полицию!!! █

 _«Ты сама говорила, что рейтинг может вырасти до R+! Не смей забирать свои слова назад!!!»_. Предательская система, я чуть не подавилась из-за тебя! Угрх…

* * *

 _«Система, покажи характеристики и текущий прогресс по прохождению»_. Я продолжила мило поедать тортик, попутно осматривая изменения характеристик этого тела. Благо, эти экраны никто не видел, и выглядело это так, будто я смотрю по сторонам, о чём-то задумавшись.

Поскольку личность первоначальной Клэр и моя довольно ощутимо отличаются, « _базовые навыки_ » этого тела претерпевают разительные перемены в угоду моему комфорту, стараясь угнаться и подстроиться под нового владельца. Я улучшила базовый навык природного очарования, постоянно радушно улыбаясь, стреляя глазками и ведя себя мило. Мои навыки из прошлого мира оказались настолько неплохи, что окружающие парни всё ещё принимают это за чистую монету. Ах, я всегда была чудесной актрисой! Сам себя не похвалишь – система точно не похвалит. Проблема кроется разве что в Эше… этот мужчина никогда не перестанет сомневаться, тут дело даже не в уровне моей игры. Держу пари, в глазах «целей» обычное очарование милой Клэр посвежело, став более живым и естественным. Думаю, если бы я попала в мир второсортного романа, точно бы стала одной из тех стерв-попаданок, что ломают брак главных героев и крадут мужей из семьи. Ах, я такая плохая!

Благодаря моим трудам, пассивный навык «ореол излюбленной жертвы», притягивающий словно магнит ко мне неприятности и неприятелей, превратился в «ореол главной героини». Куда бы я ни направилась и какую бы опасность не повстречала, всегда найдётся персонаж, который «чисто случайно» оказался неподалёку и решил помочь. Этот навык позволяет казаться дружелюбной без особого труда, зарабатывая очки у персонажей, которым просто хорошего отношения к себе достаточно, вроде Чарли. Ей нравятся вежливые и дружелюбные личности, потому что с ними приятно иметь дело, они не грубят почём зря и ценят твои старания. Первоначальная Клэр была слишком наивна и свята, чем раздражала эту познавшую все тяготы жизни девочку. Но нынешняя, пускай и ведёт себя похожим образом, всё равно отличается. Система была поражена в первые несколько дней тем, как я ловко прижилась в этом новом мире. Она даже сказала:

> 【 Уровень адаптации предыдущих хостов не был столь высоким.   
> Возможно, ваш шанс пройти миссию выше ваших предшественников. 】

Эти слова вдохновили меня. Я действительно была Клэр. По всем параметрам и характеристикам ни один человек не мог бы усомниться в моей личности. Единственное наше отличие, которое и придавало контрастное ощущение живости, это сформированные взгляды. Походка, привычки, любовь к милым вещам и даже нестандартный тип мышления – всё было тем же, это принадлежало нам обеим. Но отношение к миру, «призма мировоззрения» или же, как высказался Эш, наши «глаза» отличались.

Кстати. При первой встрече на пороге поместья Эш действительно долго разглядывал мою душу через глаза. Он заметил, что я не отношусь к этому миру как к настоящему. Я не знаю, как это правильно объяснить, но подобное отношение окружающие легко могут заметить, если захотят. Как бы я ни старалась, для меня этот мир будет пустышкой на фоне моего родного мира, в который я обязательно вернусь.

Эта решимость отличает меня от той Клэр, которая была не против болтаться в закрытом особняке и разгадывать эти тупые загадки от демонов. Она тоже была чужой для этого мира, но в отличие от меня у неё даже не было собственного места, куда бы можно было вернуться. Ей необходимо было найти свой дом, увидеть его в этих людях. А я… Я скучаю по своей квартире и ламповым стримам с моими маленькими подписчиками. Мне вовсе нет дела до того, чтобы радоваться этому миру. 

Но, господи, эти загадки… я даже среди отоме-игр всегда люто ненавидела жанр квеста, потому что реализовать его так, чтобы игроку было интересно, не каждый сможет. А моя жизнь, к тому же, с каждой потраченной на это бесполезное занятие секундой сгорает. Мне нет дела до проблем этих чертовых демонов, лучше отправьте меня в мой мир!

 **Система:** █ Пожалуйста, прекратите оскорблять этот мир. Спасибо. █

 _«Верни меня в мой мир, и я возможно рассмотрю вариант любви к этому»_.

 **Система:** █ Отказано. █

_«!!!»_

Ещё некоторое время поругавшись с системой, я затем продолжила осматривать характеристики. Изначально у этого тела даже не было параметра « _женственность_ » как такового, а сейчас он сияет со значением « **+12** ». _«Параметры могут уйти в отрицательные значения?..»_

Интеллект в нуле. **Система утверждает** , что из-за особенностей этого тела поднять этот индикатор невозможно, но: █ Вы можете попробовать. Я буду за вас болеть, хозяйка! Но денежную ставку сделаю на этот мир. █ Достаточно безжалостно, не находите? В очередной раз система доказала, что вовсе не на стороне игрока. И как прикажете взаимодействовать с таким партнёром?

 **Система:** █ Я прекрасный партнёр! █

Э-эх.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись на свои прекрасные характеристики, я боковым зрением уловила приближающуюся фигуру. Вилардо тоже его заметил. Это был Эш.

— Приторная парочка, если вы продолжите ворковать, господин Сириус выбросит вас из окна. — Он специально старался произнести это как можно более занудным тоном.

Никто из нас двоих не обратил особого внимания на его слова. У Вилардо незаметно для неопытного взгляда проступило раздражение, будто к нему подлетела навязчивая муха, но он старался скрыть свои эмоции. А меня искренне не волновало, что там говорил Эш. Сириус хочет выбросить меня из окна? Пускай попробует. 

Если речь идёт о Сириусе, этот персонаж никогда не вызывал у меня каких-то особых эмоций. Он иногда бесил своим характером, если с ним нечасто контактировать, всё будет в порядке. Возможно, я даже излишне была солидарна с Вилардо. Только Вилардо… на самом деле испытывал какое-то садистское удовольствие от того, что своими спокойствием и наглостью доводил Сириуса до ручки. Не одобряю такую позицию издевательства над детьми, но понимаю…

В общем, Сириус не осмелился бы выкинуть из окна кого-то из нас двоих. Скорее, он бы с удовольствием сделал это с самим Эшем. Так что слова этого пропитанного уксусом* парня звучали даже слишком неубедительно.

— Эш, а ты точно не ошибся? — Я решила всё же поинтересоваться у него, невинно хлопая глазками. Конечно, он на этот жест не поведётся, но я и не ради него работаю.

> 【 Системное уведомление!  
> Эш Брэдли **+30** очков заинтересованности. 】

Меня перекосило: _«Этот парень рад только от того, что на него обратили внимание?.. Система, насколько же жалким ты его извратила в этом мире?»_

— Это же _тебя_ обычно Сириус норовит вышвырнуть из окна, — до меня донёсся сухой смех Вилардо.

Насквозь фальшивая улыбка Эша застыла, казалось, мы наяву могли видеть трещины на его лице. _«Боже, с ним точно всё хорошо?»_. Эш развернулся, проигнорировав наши реплики и тяжело зашагал в сторону кухни, выглядя даже со спины поникшим.

— Почему эта парочка ведёт себя как давние супруги?.. — Доносились до нас его тихие бормотания. — Когда они только успели так сблизиться?..

Но на его радость наша супружеская идиллия продлится недолго. Близится день « _икс_ », когда любая пара, особенно живущая в особняке ведьмы, поссорится и попытается заколоть друг друга до смерти. Система предупредила, что исходов у рутов не так много – либо кто-то убьёт меня, либо это сделает моё партнёр. Моя задача состоит не в том чтобы выжить, а в том, чтобы шоу вышло максимально зрелищным.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
【 Рут Вилардо: прогресс 73%.   
День третий: завершён успешно.   
Системное предупреждение для истинного игрока:   
Вы приближаетесь к заключительному акту, будьте предельно осторожны, чтобы благополучно дожить до финала 】.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пропитаться уксусом. Это скорее китайская шутка, что когда персонаж ревнует = он проливает уксус. Уксус как синоним ревности.


End file.
